


AU Prompt Ouija

by LisaRealist55



Series: Family Time [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Halloween, Ouija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaRealist55/pseuds/LisaRealist55
Summary: Dinah digs up a Ouija Board for some Halloween fun





	AU Prompt Ouija

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tdgal1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/gifts).



> Thank you TDGAL! for helping me with my first fiction writing. Just a cute Idea from a prompt I saw this morning on Tumbler and now cannot find to thank the person. Still figuring this all out.
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

AU Prompt Ouija 

“An Ouija Board really, why Dinah?” Felicity groans at the smile on her friend’s face.

“I just thought it would be fun, Halloween and all, and I also brought 2 bottles of Rose and invited Lyla and Curtis.” Dinah explains with glee.

“I was going to go home and hand out Candy while Oliver goes trick or treating with William.” The idea of an Ouija Board with their already crazy life is Felicity’s thought.

“Does William really want to go trick or treating? Why don’t we all go to the loft and play Ouija, it could be fun?” Dinah is sure she can convince the cheerful blonde if she tries hard.

“Well, go meet Curtis there and I will see, Okay?” Felicity shakes her head as she walks into the elevator.

She hasn’t touched one of those ever, never believed in mystical magical crap until Darhk. Oliver’s probably going to freak out and think it’s silly but oh well.  
She drove to her new home, a new home with her new wonderful family. She could smell the roast from the hallway. Oliver’s cooking is something she missed like crazy so did her body. 

“Trick or Treating is for babies! I am 12 not 2!” Will is screaming as she walks in.

Woah, what is going on? Felicity walks to the kitchen, “What happened?”

“Apparently I know nothing about Halloween and kids don’t dress up in store bought costumes anymore unless they are 2, God, what was I thinking?” Felicity walks over and gives him a hug.  
“Do you want me to see if I can do anything to fix it?” she asks.

“Would you?” Oliver asks as he drops his head in his hands.

Walking into Will’s room he is tearing the plastic Captain America mask to shreds. Felicity says “Hey”. “Hey”.

“What is really going on Will and don’t say nothing.”

“It’s just me and Mom used to play silly games and have friends over on Halloween after I turned 10 and said I didn’t want to trick or treat. I am not a baby anymore.”  
“Oh okay, you know what we can work with that. Some of our friends wanted to play a silly game and we're going to do it at the loft. What if I talk to Da..Oliver and see if he would mind the change of plans? I think it might be fun for all of us to dress up which will be fun for the trick or treaters also. I bet I could come up with some pretty cool Zombie costumes for the party.”

“That sounds a lot better. I made just a few friends so far so would it be okay for me to ask their parents if they can come, too?

“Okay but don’t be disappointed with it being last minute if they can’t come, I will be right back.” Felicity explains to Will hoping for Will’s sake his friends can come.

“Oliver darling change of plans.” She sweetly tells him as she walks into the room.

‘What?” Oliver actually looks disappointed.

‘You heard everything, right?,” Oliver nods “Okay, I know you were looking forward to making a nice childhood memory with Will but we both know we missed that part of his life. Let’s focus on the memories we can make now and he has made friends that’s good right?” Felicity knows this is a disappointment for Oliver so she focuses on the positive.

“Yeah” Oliver tells her in defeat.

Felicity reaches up and kisses him “You’re going to make an awesome Zombie.”

“Wait, What? No, a Zombie?” Oliver’s grumbling did not seem to stop her as she went into the storage room roaming around while she called Dinah.

“Dinah bring the Ouija board and I will find my Ghoulopoly Game. We need to make this memorable for William and ask Rene if Zoey can come along.”

“All Set” she walks out of the Closet with a game and a box marked Halloween Makeup. Oliver looks at her puzzled. “After dinner we will all get ready and I am doing everyone’s makeup. Everyone’s on their way over so it will be Ghoulish fun for all LOL. BTW William do you want to be a Zombie or something else?”

“How about a skid mark? I always wanted to try that.” Will said more excited look on his face. ‘I called my friends and only one can come over. His parents are going to drop him off around 6 if that is okay.”

Felicity looks at Oliver who's got that deer in the headlights look. “What’s going on in that wonderfully complicated brain of yours Oliver?”

“I was looking forward to just a normal Halloween but I guess this is more normal for preteens right. I missed so damn much Felicity I cannot help but wonder.”

“I know Oliver but you know what? I found a DVD among Samantha’s stuff marked October that we’ll look at it later after Will is in bed. There may be more ways for him to stay connected to his mother while sharing with you. I smell something wonderful. Is dinner ready?” He kisses her forehead and says “Yes let’s eat.”

After dinner and another ½ hour arguing with Oliver about being a zombie the doorbell rings. Will answers the door hearing “Trick or Treat” will gives him some candy. He goes to shut the door Dinah stops him yelling “Happy Halloween!” Will smiles and says “you all are too cheesy.”

“Brought it” holding up the Ouija board

Oliver grumbles, “aren’t our lives weird enough without the Ouija Board?”


End file.
